ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ForeverBritish/Donut Worry guys, we're not leaving!
As you know two people have already left, but this isn't making it a 3rd and 4th. I will be making a join blog explaning why I haven't been on much, and why i prolly won't be on as much as i used to. I will also be putting down nadias reason too (I have permission from her). My reason: As you all know, I haven't been on as much, and the reason for that is, I've been busy catching up with gaming friends (gaming as in a game called Onverse) . Thus being on there more, and on here less. I will still be coming on, but just not everyday like I used to do. As you all know as well, I applied for a second year at college on my second course. And of course I never told you guys, but i was accepted and i was so glad and pleased. So come term time, I won't be on chat/twitter during the day, and if i'm still interested in onverse by the time summer ends, then i will only be on chat like once a week or so. When i was accepted I realised this is what I want to do, it was like a childhood dream of mine (travelling the world that is, and I got accepted into the travel and tourism course but i'm not sure what level it is) Joey: I know we haven't talked much, but through everything, you've always remained as a brotherly figure to me, taking care of me and looking out for me. I will miss our random pms and twitter dms at totally random times. Even though we're best friends now (and for a very very long time >:3) You will always have a special place in my heart. Brandon: I will still be around, so if you need me for Metropolis, just send me a message and i will get on chat so quickly you won't even realize until i'm pming you! Delilah&Nasia: I know you've both basically left, and even though we're constantly down each others throats, I will always love you guys like the older sisters I never had (Even though i have 2 older sisters). Mark: '''Even though we've gone from brother/sister to lovers and back to brother/sister, you will always be like a twin to me, even though you're like 2/3 years older than me. I didn't know what to put, except that you also will have a special place in my heart. '''Everyone else: Sorry you wasn't noted down, but you're all like a second family too me, and I love and care for you, more than you know and more than i have shown you Nadias Reason: Please Note this is all in Nadias own words, i just copied/pasted it hey guys, i know i haven't been online for a few weeks now, and i'm so sorry for it. i just talk to shan today, and she basically tell me everything, and holy cow i've been away for a few weeks, and a lot of things has been going on..shan mention that she won't be leaving this wiki, and don't worry neither do i. it's just things has been going on a lot lately, probably most of you isn't really that close to me, and i haven't been open up to a lot of you, things involving my family, and things involving my health. i promise i'm not gonna leave this time, but i won't be online as much anymore. most of you probably know me as this innocent girl who only care about her appearance, and didn't really talk that much. to be honest, i'm not what you think i am. i don't mean about my appearance, but in real life i'm much more talkative ( some of you probably know this) and crazy, and wild. i kept quiet or something, is because most of you intimidate me. and i don't mean to offend any of you, but yes all of you intimidate me, and i'm just this little girl all the way from indonesia who live in her own bubble. everytime i'm online, it feels like i'm not being my self, and i don't know why. i need to sort things out in my real life, but i'm not leaving. i love you all so dearly, thank you for understanding me. Category:Blog posts